


Dating Bobby Fish Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, WWE NXT, requests are open, this is long, wwe headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛please could you do a dating Bobby Fish would include headcannon?❤️❜❜-pthhpth
Relationships: Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Bobby Fish/Original Female Character(s), Bobby Fish/Reader, Bobby Fish/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Dating Bobby Fish Would Include

**find it on;[watty](https://www.wattpad.com/932900900-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-dating-bobby-fish-would-include) & tumblr**

****

  * _Bobby is the perfect boyfriend._
  * _Always looking after you. Makes sure he knows you are cared for._
  * _Bobby is that into you. He adores you. And you adore him._
  * _Accepting each other’s flaws._
  * _Listening to everything you say._
  * _Vice versa, listening to everything he says._
  * _Communicating with each other._
  * _Talking to each other about feelings and emotions._
  * _Living together._
  * _Road trips._
  * _Doing domestic stuff when he is home._
  * _His actions matching his words._
  * _Trusting each other._
  * _Being interest in what you enjoy/do._
  * _Vice versa, you being interested in what he enjoys/do._
  * _Getting you gifts._
  * _Tracing his tattoos._
  * _He doesn’t try to control you._
  * _Both being important to each other._
  * _Remembering little details from stories you tell him._
  * _Bobby telling you stories about his indie days._
  * _Compromising for you._
  * _A lot of affection._
  * _Hugging you. Bear hug, intimate hug, hugging you from behind, side hug, straddle hug, the hug where you rest yours/his head on each other. That twirling hug, spooning._
  * _A lot of kissing. Whether it is on your lips, cheeks, neck, nape, back, shoulder, forehead, top of the head, hands, body, thighs, bite kiss._
  * _Gently cupping your face when he kisses you._
  * _Baths together._
  * _Movie nights._
  * _Massages._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _A lot of compliments._
  * _A lot of “I love you’s”._
  * _Surprises._
  * _Looking after you when you get your period._
  * _Respecting each other. Plus, each other’s interests that you do not share._
  * _Being interested in each other’s life/interest._
  * _Bobby does not force you._
  * _Bobby being a gentleman._
  * _Opening the door for you._
  * _Breakfast in bed._
  * _Being romantic._
  * _Boasting about you to others._
  * _Playing with your hair._
  * _Playing with his moustache._
  * _Never failing to make you laugh._
  * _a lot of banter. Inside jokes._
  * _Jokingly calling him old man._
  * _Spending a lot of time together._
  * _Always asking each other about how his/your days went._
  * _Bobby being protective of you. But respectfully._
  * _Including you in his life a lot._
  * _Includes you with family/friends._
  * _Having each other’s backs._
  * _Conversations of skype, facetime, and texts when he is away from you._
  * _Lazy days._
  * _Cooking together._
  * _Feeling safe with him._
  * _Always being honest/loyal to each other._
  * _Spending time with his family/daughters/friends._
  * _Meeting his daughters. Them loving you._
  * _Romantic dates/ dates in general._
  * _Fighting, then talking through your/his problems issue._
  * _Stargazing._
  * _Offering support to each other._
  * _Bobby likes to praise you a lot._
  * _Always supporting each other no matter what._
  * _Cherishing each other._
  * _Bobby often finds him staring at you. When he gets caught, he just winks at you._
  * _“I can’t help it that my girlfriend is so beautiful.”_
  * _Bobby impressing your family/friends._
  * _Being good friends with Kyle, Roddy and Adam._
  * _Looking after him when he gets injured._
  * _Going to NXT parties with him._
  * _Watching him train._
  * _Being proud of him._
  * _Watching his matches. Cheering him a little too loudly. But you don’t care because you are proud of him._
  * _Always being amazed when he wrestles._
  * _Bobby being proud of you._
  * _Celebration kisses, or just kisses in general._
  * _Celebration sex._
  * _Touching you, caressing you. Groping._
  * _Teasing each other physically and verbally._
  * _Thigh burns, especially when he eats you out._
  * _A lot of dry humping when making out (course behind closed doors)_
  * _Oral; giving him blowjobs. Though you tease him._
  * _Bobby eating you out/ fingering you._
  * _Bobby liking how you taste/look down there._
  * _Vice versa with you, liking the way he tastes/looks._
  * _Light spanking._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Lovemaking._
  * _Rough sex when he gets jealous or wants to blow off steam._
  * _Passionate sex._
  * _Shower sex._
  * _Foreplay._
  * _Dirty talk._



**Wrestler!Reader;**

  * _The same dating concepts above go for the Wrestler!Reader section._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Cheering each other on._
  * _Being an ally for Undisputed Era._
  * _Celebration sex._
  * _A lot of PDA._
  * _Mostly sitting on his lap backstage._
  * _Training together._
  * _Travelling together._
  * _Since he is a veteran, he will give you tips, help you out._
  * _Cheering/ watching each other’s matches._
  * _Praising each other._
  * _Though pointing out mistakes you/he make._
  * _Being a role model to his daughters. Plus being their fav wrestler._
  * _Comforting each other if either Bobby or you lose._
  * _Comforting each other when Bobby or you get injured._
  * _Carpooling with him, plus the rest of the undisputed era._
  * _Sharing a hotel room._
  * _Helping each other train for matches. Especially PPV._
  * _Being proud of each other._
  * _Sparring together._



**Author's Note:**

> WWE requesting is open!


End file.
